


Not a Secret Anymore

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: After almost 10 years of Marriage, you and Balthazar decide to tell the office  of your relationship.





	Not a Secret Anymore

Walking through the office, you could hear the shouting of Balthazar Milton in his office. Most people looked terrified, but no one knew that he was nothing like that. To everyone in this office, he was fearsome and cruel, a harsh boss that took no shit. But to you, he was the polar opposite. He was as soft as a kitty, but he made a mask of cruelness to ensure that none of his workers would ever slack off.

 

Sitting at your desk, you watched as the woman ran out of his office with tears in her eyes. You flicked open a document when a colleague of yours, Charlie, came over and sat beside you.   
“Hey” You said. Charlie smiled.  
“Hey, how was your weekend?” She asked.   
“Not too bad. Been at doctors this morning” You said, typing while looking at some paper work. At least you were working if Balthazar came out of his office.   
“Charlie Bradbury. My office, now” Balthazar’s voice filled the office.   
“Hey, good luck” You whispered before she left. She nodded and walked away. You met Balthazar over her shoulder and smiled to him pleadingly.

 

No one in the office knew of your relationship with Balthazar. You’d married him long ago, when you’d both first started in the office. It was a smooth relationship that progressed into marriage, and you were hitting your 10 year anniversary with him this year. As Balthazar moved up in the office, you both agreed that your relationship shouldn’t become office gossip, more so when he became the boss. While you knew he was a cruel boss, he had it the best way because there was never issues in the work that was carried out.

 

Looking up, you saw Charlie walked out of the office. She didn’t look as scared as usual, which was a minor win.   
“(Y/N)…My office” Balthazar said. You stood up and smiled to Charlie, fiddling with the wedding ring on your finger. The door was barely closed before Balthazar had you pressed against the door, kissing you deeply. A groan left your throat as your hands slid to his ass.   
“Fuck…” He murmured, moving to pull away.   
“How was this morning?” He asked, moving to sit on his desk.   
“They’ve said all is okay…but there was something else” You trailed off, not meeting his eyes.   
“What is it?” He asked, moving to stand in front of you and cup your cheeks.   
“We’ve finally achieved it” You murmured, kissing him softly.   
“You mean…?” He trailed off. Pulling the photo out of your back pocket, you showed him the black and white scan of the human that was forming inside of you.   
“No way” He exclaimed, hugging you tightly. Smiling softly, you kissed him gently, letting him turn you both around and lay you on the desk. He grinned and kissed you deeply, while sliding his hand up the inside of your thigh.   
“Can I…?” He trailed off. You groaned and nodded.   
“Yeah…god please” You begged. Balthazar grinned and teased your clit before shifting to kneel between your legs. You saw your skirt lift where his head was and the first touch of his warm tongue against you had you biting your fist to hide moans. Your eyes widened when you realised that Balthazar’s horizontal blinds were still partially open, meaning anyone could see you in this position. But you didn’t care. The feel of his tongue lapping over your clit had you tumbling over the edge.   
“Fuck” You panted. Balthazar smirked and stood up. He looked over when there was a knock at the door. Smirking up to him, you pushed him against the door and slid to your knees, unbuttoning his slacks and tugging them down enough that you could move his boxers out of the way.   
“Better get that” You whispered, though he heard you.   
“W-who is it?” He stuttered, voice changing an octave when you licked a trail from the head way down to his balls, before shifting to take him into your mouth.   
“Delivery for a Mr B Milton” The guy responded, clearly clueless about what you were doing. You smirked and gripped Balthazar’s thighs, taking him deeper.   
“Can you leave it with m-yy assistant please” He spoke, a moan almost slipping through. Smirking up to him, the look he gave you made you certain that he was going to punish you when you got home, not that you minded. You heard the footsteps of the guy walk away before you smirked.  
“Enjoying that?” You chuckled before taking Balthazar deeper into your throat than previously.   
“Fuck” He murmured, knotting his fingers through your hair to manipulate your head to where he wanted it. He smirked and shifted, lightly rolling his hips for a moment before he came, tugging on your hair for a moment.

 

Eventually, you both moved and made yourselves presentable.   
“Shit…” He trailed off.   
“What?” You asked.   
“I have a meeting in twenty minutes” He chuckled.   
“Well then, better get going soon” You smiled and kissed him gently. Balthazar hugged you close and rested his hand on your belly for a moment.   
“I don’t think I can keep us a secret for much longer…especially with the Christmas Party in a few weeks” He murmured, resting his head on your shoulder.   
“I can’t keep saying my ‘wife’ is ill” He chuckled.   
“Well, you have a meeting to go to…but now is your opportunity” You murmured, kissing him before making your way back to the door. Balthazar raised his eyebrow while picking up his coat and car keys.   
“Do you want people to know?” He asked softly.   
“I sure do” You said softly, kissing his cheek gently. Balthazar smiled and opened the door, following you out while holding your hand.   
“So, that paperwork is all complete and ready to be sent?” He spoke, creating a ruse. No one seemed to be aware that he was holding your hand.  
“Yes sir” you responded.   
“Good” He leant down, kissing you gently. Your hands slid to his waist and tugged him close. You could hear the surprised gasps of your colleagues.   
“I’ll see you home for dinner?” You responded.   
“You sure will. Don’t forget your mom is coming too” He responded, brushing some hair behind your ear.   
“She sure is, I went and got some nice meat earlier so I’ll do that” You responded, sliding your fingers through his blonde, spiky. An almost silent moan could be heard rumbling through the back of his throat.   
“Fuck” He murmured. You chuckled and smiled before kissing, gripping his ass gently.   
“Go get off to your meeting, I’ll see you later” You smiled. Balthazar smiled and kissed the top of your head before you went your opposite ways.

 

Walking back over to your desk, you had barely started your work when Charlie ambushed you.   
“Excuse me what the fuck” She exclaimed, sitting beside you.   
“What?” You asked, not looking away from your work.  
“You’re having an affair with him?” She exclaimed.  
“Not an affair” You spoke, opening your emails. You typed out an email.   
“Oh shit, it’s obvious now” She exclaimed when she saw your surname on the email.   
“Yup” You responded, still typing out the email. The rest of the day passed easily, with Balthazar texting you of his boredom during his meeting.

 

Returning home, he kissed you deeply and pushed you against the wall, only speaking of his love for you.


End file.
